


Gods Among Us.

by LogicalHeart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Human Experimentation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicalHeart/pseuds/LogicalHeart
Summary: AU| It had been years since Mikasa lost Eren, since her heart had been broken into a million pieces. Years later, in the great city of Paradis, nothing is what it seems. Now a full-fledged detective Mikasa must investigate 'Marley', an evil megacorporation with dark secrets waiting to be discovered. She has to undercover their plans to take them down but doesn't know that she must come face to face with her past and discovers an ancient history that changes everything.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue.

_  
"It is a curious thing, the death of a loved one. We all know that our time in this world is limited and that eventually all of us will end up underneath some sheet, never to wake up. And yet it is always a surprise when it happens to someone we know. It is like walking up the stairs to your bedroom in the dark, and thinking there is one more stair than there is. Your foot falls down, through the air, and there is a sickly moment of dark surprise as you try and readjust the way you thought of things."  
— Lemony Snicket_

* * *

_**JUNE 9th, 843** _   
_**SHIGANSHINA VILLAGE** _   
_**43°C** _

"Eren..."

Eren's green eyes opened at the sound of a delicate voice whispering by his side. The small bedroom is dim as the setting sunlight glows beyond the silky curtains. It was getting late, time slowly ticking away by the remnants of the light disappearing from the white ceiling. Eren watches as the last shadows of noon are stretching there, a strange sense of comfort for him, looking at them get smaller and smaller, shrinking minute by minute, hour by hour. He closes his eyes, feeling them burn with exhaustion, and his body aches all over with fatigue.

"Did I wake you?"

Eren turned his head slightly, only to see light grey eyes staring right back at him.

"No. I was just resting my eyes," He lied terribly.

"You're a liar, Eren Yeager."

"I'm serious, Mikasa."

The corner of Eren's lips lifted in the smallest hint of a smile, a smile that was reserved for Mikasa only and it was welcoming. Her raven-colored hair was braided to the side in her usual style, draped in a nice baby blue summer dress her mother put her in no doubt. They were lying together on the opposite ends of the bare mattress of his now empty bedroom, his wooden floors shining from the smallest hints of sunlight. With their heads side by side, Eren tries to keep the memory of his room burned in his brain, the way it used to look before she packed his entire life away. From the drawings that littered his wall to the broken closet door in the corner beside the double-hung window in the corner.

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of muffled voices on the other side of the door, most likely his parents arguing again. They've been going on like this for days, weeks even. He never knew why, nor did he want to. It was probably stupid adult stuff anyway. Mikasa, noticing Eren's face slightly falling, immediately tries to lighten the mood.

"So, what do you plan on doing once you're in your new place?"

Eren looked over at Mikasa again and couldn't help but admire her unique features. She had a large aquiline nose, but it fit her face perfectly and her eyes were the lightest grey she had ever seen. In fact, to him, they were unique, unlike no other. Mikasa thought it was nice seeing Eren this way. Any other time, she would be completely disinterested but would brighten up just for her and Mikasa felt special because she had always been able to reach out to Eren and get her to open up in a way that nobody else ever could.

"I don't know," Eren shrugged nonchalantly. "Mom says we'll be there for a few weeks until we leave the city. Maybe I'll train to become a soldier?"

Mikasa's brow raised in suspicion, "A soldier, huh?"

"I've always dreamed of joining the Marley military," Eren's gaze reached the ceiling once again, his expression softening as if he were a thousand miles away. "I just...I want to be the strongest Warrior the world has ever seen."

"Isn't it hard to join them?" Mikasa asked, running a delicate hand through Eren's curly tussles of earthen brown hair, making him shiver under her touch. It was unexpected, yet, not uninviting. "And why would you want to join those people? They're evil."

To say that joining the military was 'hard' was an understatement. Their ranks were filled with one the most elite men and women that ever lived, and their training was beyond brutal and challenging. Children around the world wanted to be a soldier, everyone did honestly. Except that Marley Corp wasn't the ideal place to be one. Like all megacorporations, Marley Corp is frequently accused of unethical practices such as blackmail, bribery, extortion, and other methods that have yet to be proven. They've been bleeding out competitions since the beginning of time, and people could tell that they had more underneath the surface.

"It is," Eren swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "And they're not evil. Lots of soldiers are just there for a job, to survive, but that's not why I'm doing it. I'm doing it to be strong, and protect the ones I care about."

"I believe you," Mikasa's voice softened to hide the worry in her tone, avoiding eye contact before switching the subject again. "It's gonna be weird not being able to knock on your door every morning."

Mikasa was in pain. Eren could see it in her eyes and feel it in the small tremors in her hand that ran through his hair. He knew her pain because it matched his own. They hadn't quite come to terms with the fact that their entire eight years of life together were coming to an end. They grew up here in Shiganshina, a nice quaint little village not far from Paradis City. Eren would miss the green forest and rusty sandstone canyons, and hiking up the mountains every summer vacation. It was strange to think that he packed up his entire life in less than six boxes.

"Yeah," Eren whispered, his green eyes remaining stuck on the ceiling. Unconsciously, he moved his hands around until they touched Mikasa's, lacing his finger through hers. "It'll be weird for me too."

"We'll see each other again," Mikasa clutched on a little tighter. "And when we do, I'll be a full-fledged detective and you'll be the greatest soldier the world has ever seen, and we'll have the rest of our lives together."

"Already have the future planned out?" Eren breathed a laugh.

"Yup," Mikasa places a thoughtful hand underneath her chin. "We'll have a large house by the beach once we're retired, thousands of miles away from here. We'll be happy, growing old as we watch the sunset every day."

Eren couldn't but smile at the thought, a lucid imagination running through his brain, "That sounds...nice."

"I was hoping it'd sound more than nice," Mikasa teased him a bit.

"It does," Eren's smile saddened as he looked at his childhood friend's beautiful grey eyes for one last time. "I'll miss you, Mikasa."

"I know, and I'll miss you too."

Suddenly, he gets up walks to his empty closet, and reaches for the shelf, a crimson red scarf now in his grasp. Without warning, he wraps it around her neck, giving her a kind smile.

"It'll get cold, and I won't be here to keep you warm," Eren nudged his head to it. "Let that be my replacement."

Mikasa couldn't help but blush at the kind gesture. It was true that winter in Shiganshina was the harshest, the snow usually filling up their town with ease. Mikasa would easily get cold whenever they went hiking, and Eren would always be there to keep her warm. It was one of many small things that made her realize how important Eren would become in her life.

"Eren..." Mikasa tugged it close, brushing her nose against the soft fabric to inhale the musky scent. "I'll treasure this forever."

"Good," Eren nodded with a sigh, wiping the stray tear off her cheek. "As long you have that with you...we'll never be apart. We'll always be with each other."

Gone was the urgency from before. Their sadness morphed into stoic acceptance and Mikasa touched him in kind. Eren didn't care. He had his best friend for a little while longer. That's all he cared about right now. Reality laid outside of his empty bedroom, outside of their embrace. And they weren't about to take the step towards it until they were forced to do so. But, the moment was not made to last.

The bedroom door opened to reveal Eren's father's crestfallen face, his mother right behind him. He used to wonder how they seemed to radiate joy as they looked like the definition of pure happiness. His mother, with her long black hair and bright golden eyes, a grace of pure beauty. And his father, with his golden brown hair and light green eyes, along with his structured face and athletic body. They were the true picture of perfection, but it seemed the joy faded away some time ago. Eren doesn't know when.

Growing up, Eren always felt the distance between his parents. They stopped spending a lot of time together but they took care of Eren nonetheless, though oftentimes it felt like they did it, not exactly out of love, but out of a sense of responsibility.

"Mikasa," The old floors creaked with his weight as he stepped forward. "It's time for us to go, little one."

And just like that, the spell was broken. Mikasa's goodbye was hurried but meaningful, her heart was breaking. She knew she would have to get used to it, but she didn't know how to take that next step. She needed to feel the familiar warmth and strength of Eren's embrace, but that wasn't gonna happen. Not for a long time.

Mikasa stopped by the doorway and looked back at Eren, memorizing his face as if it would be the last time she would ever see him again. There was a feeling she couldn't explain that washed over her. Suddenly, all she wanted was for Eren to stay, to tell him don't leave. But the words never came. Instead, they died on her tongue, forever silencing her, and she left with words unsaid.

Eren looked up at his parents, his father wearing a grey suit with no tie while his mother was in a black dress with a matching shawl draped over her shoulder, suitcases by their feet. His father was a doctor down for the village and his mother was a waitress, both living normal lives in his opinion. It was no wonder why they weren't happy when they saw each other. Their lives were just...boring.

"Eren," His mother stepped forward and bent down in front of him, holding his tiny hands in her larger ones. "I need you to be brave. Can you do that?"

He was a little taken back by the gesture, but he responded quickly with a nod, "O-of course, Mom."

His mother smiled but it didn't reach her eyes and she leaned in slightly to press her lips against her forehead, "Where we're about to go, everything's about to change for you, my love. It will be strange, knowing where you come from. But I will be there with you every step of the way. I promise."

Eren looked at his father who just gave him a curt nod, not knowing how to respond. Eren didn't reply, he just tightly wrapped his arms around his mother's waist, hugging her close. "I believe you."

Once they began the drive, Eren stopped crying by the time night fell, instead choosing to watch the trees darken and fall into shadow outside the car window. His parents were silent for the rest of the ride, urging Eren to break the silence. But instead, he kept his lips pressed together and decided not to ask anything. He brought his feet up onto his seat, curled in a ball behind the driver's seat, and watched the scenery flash before his very eyes.

He'd never been to Paradis City before but always dreamed of visiting. Home to more than ten million inhabitants, where dreams are big and corporations rule supreme. At least that's what Mikasa's brother, Levi would say. He was a police deputy down there. Eren honestly missed him and his bluntness, but he missed Mikasa more. He'll always miss her.

He stops short when he hears the loud rumble of a vehicle behind them. He lifted his head and his eyes were met by the headlights of an armored truck driving on the side of them. He tried to get a better view of it but before he knew it, the world lurched around him. Eren could hear the sound of metal crunching and glass shattering as he was flung forward in his seat. And once it stopped, all she could hear was the ringing in her own head as he felt warm liquid drip down on the side of it.

"Eren!" He heard his mother's voice yell rapidly in his head.

"Mom..." Eren tried to move, but his body was sore and he felt a throbbing pain in the back of his skull. He felt an agonizing ache in her chest and his arms and legs were numb in pain. He looked down at his left arm and noticed it was slumped, hanging lazily with no feeling. It's broken. He was limp against his seat, trying to regain his breathing. The last thing he saw was his father's lifeless eyes staring outside the window with blood dripping out of the hole in his forehead. Flames begin to emerge from the hood of the car and smoke engulfs his lungs. "Mom..."

And that's the last thing he whispers before he feels his last breath slip from his body.

* * *

Mikasa would never forget the feeling she had when she watched her best friend's family's coffins sink into the ground. She didn't move a muscle. Levi wasn't even sure if she heard anything the funeral celebrant was saying. She didn't react to the various family friends and co-workers that gave short eulogies about Eren and his parents. She even heard sniffling and crying all over the room. Mikasa just sat with her hands in her pockets, face gaunt, staring at the graves.

The gravestones were simple, and Eren's grave was smaller than his parents, and the inscription simply read:

 _Eren Yeager.  
_ _March 30, 835 – June 9, 843._

She heard Levi going through the morgue reports at home one night, saying how the metal of the car had melted and fused to Eren's bones a few hours after the car crash. Just the thought of it made her vomit.

Eren was gone...

Her best friend had died in the worst way possible and he would never come back. Mikasa thought, no, she _knew_ Eren was the one she would be with forever. He was the most loving, caring, warm person she had ever known. Though he was impulsive sometimes, there was no one else that she wanted by her side for the rest of her life. Their friendship was everything to her and now he was just...gone.

But, she knew she had to go on. Eren would never want his death to hold her back from moving on with her life. Mikasa had lost someone special today and she didn't know if she was ever going to make it through.


	2. I.

_ "It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone." _ _ — Rose Fitzgerald Kennedy _

* * *

_ "I will burn it all to the ground..." _

_ Mikasa opened her eyes, only to hear the blood pulsing in a rush through her ears. The chaos around her was evident that her senses were obscured. She looks around and notices the buildings that hovered over her, burning ever so brightly, disappearing in the thick black smoke. She was back in Shiganshina, her hometown. It takes her a moment to see the blood that curves around her shoulders and down her arms, dripping on her lap. She knows she should feel pain, but she can't find a way to understand or process it. She's numb. _

_ What the hell is going on? _

_ "This planet is our birthright..." _

_ She hears the voice again, forcing her to look up. Fear crept into her body, chilling her to the bone. The flames from the burning buildings were growing intense, making her brow sweat furiously. She could barely keep her eyes open trying to get a good look at the figure ahead of her. _

_ "W-what?" She could barely make out any words. _

_ His back was turned to her as he rejoiced at the carnage around him. He stood on a pile of bones, blood dripping down his bare back and slithering around his legs. Mikasa is horrified by the sight, her words caught in her throat as she unintentionally inhaled the smoke. _

_ "We'll take back what's ours from these monsters, and shape this planet like our ancestors wanted," He looks over his shoulder, his green eyes piercing hers as his bloody lips crack a smile, "And you can't stop us, Mikasa." _

_ Suddenly, she could hear again. A loud excruciating scream penetrated through her awakened ears. It was her. _

* * *

**17 YEARS LATER**

**MAY 10, 860**

**PARADIS CITY**

**POPULATION: 10,134,982**

Mikasa wakes up in an instant, breathing heavily. It doesn't take time for her to feel the soreness in her throat, probably from her excessive screaming.

"Shit," she sighs and falls back onto the soft mattress, looking up at the smooth, white ceiling of her bedroom. She closes her eyes, feeling them burn with exhaustion, and she aches all over with fatigue.  _ Another nightmare.  _ She's had this same dream haunting her sleep so many times it was starting to become routine. And yet, she didn't understand what any of it meant.

_ 'I must be going insane,' _ she thought to herself.

Mikasa breathes heavily, her body feeling damp with sweat. The bed felt more than unpleasant, her tank top and sheets sticking to her skin. Maybe when she gets off duty she can do the laundry for once since she wouldn't have anything better to do. Mikasa lays there for a few moments, listening to the muffled sounds on the other side of the wall. Strange enough, it helps. Sometimes it doesn't, her bedroom butting up against someone else's. But she was used to it. It's not a lot of noise, but these folks got a really early start, and she's been listening to muffled voices and clanks and bumps and thuds for maybe an hour now. She supposes there are worse things to listen to.

"Are you alright, Aunt Mikasa?"

She turned her head and saw her niece Kuchel in small pajamas standing on the side of her bed, looking back at her with light grey eyes, head tilted to the side in confusion. Mikasa knew that she was a spitting image of her father, down to the bone and structure, her long black hair cascading down her back. Mikasa thought that she was quite smart and thorough for a seven-year-old kid. Her grades were exceptional, her room was perfect, and she was always prepared for anything. Everything in her room had to be just right, not a book or pencil out of place, a neat freak like her father. It worried Levi how persistent and stubborn she was at some times. It was like she was growing up way too fast before his eyes. Though he still encouraged her independence, he just hoped that Levi would only take a little time to be a kid.

"I'm fine, kiddo," Mikasa managed to small a bit for her. "Don't worry about me, alright?"

"What's this?" Kuchel whispered, trailing a tiny finger on a faded scar just above her shoulder blade.

"A knife incident in basic training," Mikasa rested her head back down. "I was eighteen."

"Dad has a lot of them on his back and chest."

"I'm sure he does," Mikasa sighed sadly. She couldn't even begin to imagine how much her brother saw in his service with Marley...

"Did you serve in the military too?" Her head bounced slightly on the pillow when Kuchel jumped onto the couch.

"I served the Scouts, but I'm with the police regiment now."

"They give you guns in the police regiment don't they?"

Mikasa nodded and lifted her pillow, revealing an ivory-plated standard issue pistol underneath. Kuchel stopped her jumping to sit down, staring at it in awe.

"Wow, can I hold it?"

"I don't think so kiddo, Your mother won't like that so much," Mikasa ruffled her hair and laid back down.

"But Dad's already teaching me how to use one. Says I'm getting better."

"Kuchel," A voice came in the room, revealing a smiling figure from the doorway. "Time for breakfast, honey."

"But mom..." Kuchel whined but her mother wasn't having it, making her sigh in defeat. She quickly flung herself off the bed. "Fine."

"You look like you slept better nights."

"You can say that."

"Kuchel really likes having you here."

"And I like being here," Mikasa lifted her head and saw Hange's smiling face staring back at her. "Thanks for letting me live here with you guys, Hange."

She had her dark brown hair pulled in an unkempt high ponytail, her collared shirt and pants covered in flour and other stains that Mikasa couldn't point out. Hange was a good woman for Levi. They both served time in the military so they understood each other and their pain. There was a time when Levi was in a dark place...a really dark place. Even Mikasa couldn't pull him out of it. But Hange did. Before she knew it, they were married with two children. Mikasa liked to think he was happy, happier than he's ever been. But there was another part of him that she knew would never heal.

"Of course," She waved it off like it was nothing. "You can stay here as long as you like. Levi wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Besides, it's nice to have another adult here for a bit when he’s out."

"He left early to the precinct?"

"He always does," Hange turned slightly at the sound of a baby crying. She sighs in defeat and begins to make her way down the hall. "Sounds like little Erwin is up finally. It's breakfast on the table for you if you're hungry."

"Thanks, Hange."

Mikasa crawls out of bed and grunts in pain as she feels a slight pinch in her shoulders. She stretches her arms up to slowly unwind the knots in her back before she gets up and snatches her comforters and sheets off the bed. Down the hall in the apartment, Erwin's cries get quieter as Hange soothes him. She carries the dirty bedding to the washing machine and quickly shoves it in there. After adding detergent and turning it on, she heads for the bathroom to take a shower, grabbing the towel off the footboard of her small bed.

She doesn't waste too much time in there, not wanting to waste most of her hot water. She gets out and moves to the mirror, wiping the condensation away. She hates looking at her reflection, but she knew there was no avoiding it. It was like she could barely recognize herself, or what she had become. It was like everything about her was different. Her skin a little paler, her grey eyes seemed duller and her hair was a mess, raven-colored strands sticking out all over the place. And then there were the scars. It was the more obvious ones that bothered her. Like the ones across her chest, between her breasts, and the ones on her back. She never looked at them. It would only just stir up memories of her past cases that she would rather forget.

With that in mind, she brushed her teeth and threw on her uniform before laying out her set of medicine on the counter. _ All _ of them. Shit, there were so many she could barely remember what they were called. But she knew each was there to heal a broken mind and a broken body. Levi had it worse though she's sure. Most of the shit in this cabinet was his medications. He needed at least a dozen pills a day to keep functioning.  _ Pain medications. Anticonvulsants. Antidepressants. Antibiotics. Anti, anti, fucking anti. _

_ Oh, Levi... _

Mikasa didn't want to admit it but the apartment was kind of nice. Levi allowed her to stay here after she graduated from the academy. It has hardwoods throughout the floor spacings and tall ceilings, spacious with a decently sized kitchen, a big living room, a spare bedroom, and another bathroom. Apartments in Paradis usually give it that industrial feel, but she didn't mind it. Levi made good enough money, getting a sizable check from the government every now and then, so it was nice to be able to live in a nice building not far from where they grew up. It was a tough decision, leaving Shiganshina, but she did. She had to. There was nothing left for her there, not after what happened...

Mikasa closes her eyes tightly, shaking her head to stop the tears from slipping down her cheeks.

_ 'Don't do that to yourself. It's not going to bring him back.' _

After leaving the Scouts, she joined the Military Police, easily climbing the ranks that were presented to her. She was one of their best, and they never let her forget it. Over the last couple of months, she'd been part of shootouts, bank robberies, drug busts, and many other cases. But those were nothing compared to the case she had now. In fact, it was the only thing keeping her going right now. But her journey to get there...she wonders if it was all worth it in the end. And now she was a full-fledged detective, a job she dreamt of having since she was a little girl.

How simpler those times must have been to her...

With a sigh, she grabs her keys and slips on her coat and the scarf that had seen better days. Every time she put it on, she could feel Eren's presence. She felt invincible—brave. It was the only thing he left behind for her. When Eren died, a part of Mikasa died as well. This bracelet kept her memory alive and she felt closer to her with every passing day.

She walks out of her bedroom to see Hange holding Erwin close to her chest, patting his back gently with one hand while the other runs through his short black hair. Kuchel was sitting at the counter, eating her breakfast without a care in the world.

"Think you'll be having those nightmares every night?" Mikasa turned her head to Kuchel, cheeks flushed with slight embarrassment. "Heard you screaming in your sleep and you woke me up."

"Sorry about that kiddo," Mikasa cleared her throat before bending down to place a fond kiss on her forehead.

"Don't be," Kuchel shrugs nonchalantly. "I'm used to it. Daddy screams all the time at night when he's scared."

"I didn't know..."

"Kuchel," Hange said in a gentle but firm tone. "Mikasa has to leave for work now, we don't want her late."

"Sorry, Mom."

"Right," Mikasa shakes her head with a sigh, giving Hange a forced smile. "I'll see you guys later tonight.

Before Mikasa knew it, she was walking through the door of the police department, making her way to her desk, and plops down on the chair, sending a wide grin at her friend who was sitting at the desk beside hers, "Hey, Sasha."

"Hi, Mikasa," She smiled back.

"How's it hanging?" Mikasa asks, turning on her computer.

"Same old, nothing new as usual," Sasha says with a shrug, staring blankly at her own monitor, "What about you?" she asks, after straightening her black-rimmed glasses. It sometimes amazed her that she could pull the sexy geek look but she did. With ease, she might add.

Mikasa runs a hand over her face, sighing deeply in defeat, "I have a few leads to go on today, seems like it's going to take forever." She looks down at the stack of vanilla envelopes, eventually skimming through them. "This the murder from downtown last night?"

"Yeah," Sasha shivered slightly. "Yeah, Chief said it was an ugly one, a double murder. You were at the investigation?"

Mikasa nodded wordlessly, eyes examining the forensic photos that were taken.

The blood was splattered on the furniture, on the carpet, on the white bedsheets, everywhere. The two pools had coagulated into a black and rusty-brown mass, which covered so much of the floor that the ambulance personnel had to walk through it, leaving tracks of footprints behind as they went around the house gathering evidence.

The wife was strangled to death, most likely not the suspect's main target. But the husband, she could tell it was personal. He had several stab wounds going through his torso, his limp head beside his body on top of the pool of blood.

"The wife, find anything on her?" Mikasa sighed.

"Says she's clean, maybe a parking ticket or two," Sasha replied as she shook her head. "Poor woman."

"Looks like she was caught in the mix of her husband's mess," Mikasa muttered under her breath. "What about him? Any shady dealings?"

"Nothing much, but the surname Marley appears in several of the documents about him."

"Damn Marley..." Mikasa ran a hand over her face. "I should've known."

_ Marley... _

Just the mention of the name made Mikasa's blood boil.

With their military power, mixed with their infinite wealth resources, Marley had Paradis City by the throat. Maybe the world populace as well. They were a thorn in her side, having attachments to over thirty crime cases. But nothing could ever be brought down in regards to evidence. They were smart, she had to admit. Evading her every move. But she knew their luck would run out sooner or later, and she would be there when it happens.

"He must have had something on them," Mikasa examined the picture more closely, getting a more vivid image of the situation.

According to the evidence, the man and his wife had been sharing a nice night at home. The white wine-filled glasses were on the bedside table, the candles were flickering creating eerie shadows on the walls, and there was a thick smell of perfume in the air. The makings of a nice romantic night were everywhere. Unfortunately, the couple never saw their night.

Around midnight, they were murdered. Point blank. No hesitation. No shaking hand. This was professional.

"All that blood," Sasha covered her mouth and averted her gaze.

"Yeah, that did baffle me a bit. It was disgusting."

"Why does Levi still have you on this case?"

"Because I told him to. He wants to take me off, thinks I'm getting nowhere. I've been working on it for so long and it's frustrating but I'm determined to get answers. I have to. It would be a wasted year of my career if I didn't. This is the fifth murder in two months. This monster is roaming the city, murdering anyone he gets his hands on. That is if he's a 'He'..."

Sasha sighs in defeat, deep in thought. "Whoever it is, knows exactly what they're doing. After all this time, they haven't been caught."

"And not to mention the killings look almost planned. The victims are big guys in the business world. Some own a share of the market. Most of them work for the government. But, Sasha, one thing is for sure," Mikasa shifts in her chair and leans towards Sasha, "I know it's more than one killer. Every crime scene is the same. I think it's a group."

Sasha listens intently while rubbing her chin thoughtfully, "Have you ran this through with Levi?"

"No, I need more time before I lay it all out for him. You know how he gets. he barely wants me investigating this thing," Mikasa looks back at her monitor, waiting for it to finish starting up from its slow lag.

The sounds of the office ease into a new busy workday as more officers begin to arrive. Mikasa watches as they settle in and say their 'good mornings'. She nods to a few in response. Connie and Jean came through the door, quickly making their way to Mikasa and Sasha.

"Morning you two," Jean clapped a hand on Mikasa's shoulder as Connie sat beside Sasha, both donned in their navy green uniform.

"Jean, Connie," Mikasa nodded to them respectfully.

"What were you two just yapping about over here?" Connie asked

"Last night's murder," They nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, we just came back writing a report from some guy earlier," Connie started. "Says her husband was murdered a week ago. We wrote a report about it, but it's not a lot to go off of."

"What do you mean? How do you know?" Sasha asked, taking the report out of his hands.

"I mean the woman claims she and her husband were kidnapped and sent to a discreet location before she was separated from him. Who's to say she didn't murder him herself?" Jean explained, shrugging his shoulders.

Sasha looked at the report with narrowed eyes. "She didn't give you an impression that she might be telling the truth?"

"I don't know," Jean thinks about it a little harder, "She said it was a voice, a male voice whispering to her that everything would be over soon, and that they'd find her if she talked. Maybe it means something; maybe it doesn't. Still, the woman seemed a little off the rails to me."

Connie agrees with a shaky sigh. "Can't argue with that, she kept...quivering in fear. Like she was in some nightmare."

At the word 'nightmare,' Mikasa tenses, and Sasha easily noticed.

_ Coward. Tell them already. _

"Guys, I have to talk to you about something…"

As soon as their attention was averted to me, Levi walked out of his office to make an announcement, the patches of his dark uniform shining in the sunlight. As Chief of Police, Levi was the most feared man in the department. He was ruthless, cold, and everyone respected him. He had a battle scar on his right eye that he refused to share with anyone, even Mikasa. All he told her was that he got it from some 'bearded shit', but she knew there was more to the story. It only allowed people to imagine ridiculous things that couldn't have happened. But Mikasa. The whole office stops what they're doing to listen. Mikasa takes it as a sign and keeps her mouth shut. It can wait.

"Alright, listen up and listen good. I won't repeat myself," Levi said solemnly, as everyone stopped what they were doing and swiveled in his direction.

"I need a team in a location immediately. I've got a witness who needs transportation immediately. He says he has evidence for our case and we need him kept alive at all cost. I need anything that'll keep us in the lead. We have to move quickly."

Before Levi finished speaking, Sasha stands up and salutes him, "With all due- respect, sir, I'll go with Detective Ackerman along with Captain Springer and Captain Kirstein, just to keep a low profile and cover our tracks, sir!"

"We will?" Jean asked, and nudged him in the rib with my elbow. "I mean, we will."

Levi hums in thought, not able to find a reason why to go against my statement. Then he nods, "Alright, Officer Braus. You've got yourself a deal. You'll meet up with the witness and we'll be behind you with backup. Sounds good?" His gaze averted to Mikasa who nodded without words. "That's that then. We move out once we get the signal! Dismissed!"

_ "Sir!" _

Levi gave Mikasa a look only she would understand and nudged his head to the open doorway of his office. She immediately followed. He moved to the corner of the room, pouring a glass of whiskey for himself, "You want one?"

"I'm good, thanks." Mikasa sat down in the chair with a sigh.

"Your lost," He took a long pull of his drink, downing in an instant. "How's the bed, sleep alright?"

"I've been better. You?" Levi doesn't answer, just fills his glass and downs it again. "I appreciate you letting me stay with you guys until I find a place of my own. Hange and Kuchel have been wonderful."

Levi grunts with a small smile and sets the empty glass down, "Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you need. It's never a problem."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Levi grew silent, taking a look out the window of his office, watching the entire city below him. He watched as the people went on and about with their day, merchants and soldiers roaming the streets. Though he didn't like Paradis City much, he admits that it has a bit of style. If only it weren't run by a shit corporation...

"This case..." Levi trailed off. "I want you to be careful out there alright?"

"Levi..."

"Yeah, I know," Levi cut her off, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't give a shit how much you hate it, you're my bratty little sister and I'm always gonna look out for you."

Mikasa swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded respectfully.

"I just...I have a bad feeling alright? And my guts have never been wrong," His eyes reached hers, a stern seriousness in him that she's rarely ever seen. "Keep your eyes open, got it?"

"Got it," Mikasa whispered.

"Alright," Levi cleared his throat and waved her off. "Dismissed."

Mikasa takes one last look at her brother before she stands up and walks out of the office, unaware of what was ahead of her.


End file.
